


Mi decisión

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, POV Seiya, Seiya Sagitario, Seiya junto a Saori, omega - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Un periodo de paz llego a la tierra y cada uno de los Caballeros de Bronce tomó su propio camino. Seiya sabía cual era su lugar desde hacía mucho tiempo, por eso no dudó ni un segundo cuando tomó su decisión.  Punto de Vista de Seiya
Relationships: Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido, Pegasus Seiya & Saori Kido, Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido
Kudos: 1





	Mi decisión

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece; todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.
> 
> Narración en primera persona.

— _La noche esta por caer_ —pienso para mi mientras observo el cielo; el sol se está ocultando y me regala una vista asombrosa del santuario, mi casa.

Entonces y como en todos los atardeceres que paso en solitario, pienso en la vida que elegido.

Mi vida ya no es mía, toda le pertenece. Desde que soy Caballero mi destino siempre estuvo marcado por ella. Por eso al llegar un periodo de paz para la tierra, cada uno de los Caballeros eligió su camino, y yo no dude sobre cual sería el mío.

Todos partieron lejos. Shun recorre aldeas ayudando a las personas que más lo necesitan, se ha convertido en un médico excelente. Shiryu por su parte volvió a Rozan junto a Sunrei. Hyoga ha vuelto a Siberia e Ikki... bueno de él no estoy muy seguro porque, al partir no dijo nada como ya es su costumbre. Siempre pienso en ellos, todos los días; al mirar los campos de entrenamiento del Santuario, recuerdo todas nuestras aventuras, todo lo que pasamos… cuanto los extraño. Sin embargo nunca me imaginé estar en otro lugar que no fuera este.

Cuando tomé mi decisión de entrenar para convertirme en un Caballero Dorado lo primero que hice fue decírselo a Saori. Nunca olvidaré su reacción.

— _Seiya ¿De verdad? —me dijo sonriendo ampliamente sin ocultar su alegría_ _y eso me puso a temblar de pies a cabeza._

— _Si. He decidido quedarme y entrenar para ser un caballero de Oro_ —contesté tratando de no evidenciar mi nerviosismo.

— _Nuestros demás amigos han escogido irse ¿Estas seguro que tu no quieres…?_

— _Estoy seguro Saori —le dije decidido—. Mi lugar está aquí en el santuario, contigo, para protegerte._

_En ese momento ella acarició mi mejilla con ternura, sonrió y dijo:_

— _Bienvenido a casa Seiya._

* * *

Poco tiempo después me convertí en el Caballero Seiya de Sagitario y desde entonces permanezco en el santuario. Aunque extraño a mis amigos, no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé porque estoy junto a Saori, para protegerla, para sentirla cerca. Este es mi lugar, lo sé porque cada vez que la miro a los ojos, mi corazón late de prisa y ella esboza la sonrisa mas hermosa del mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada el 20/08/2012 en ffnet y ha sido mudada aquí.


End file.
